Regarding Starfarer
by StoneByrd
Summary: Not everyone is a fan of the Starfarer comics, but that doesn't stop Lloyd. Contest entry for Astrid16's All-Dialogue Contest (or whatever she's calling it)! (Cover art is mine)


**Hey all! This is a my entry in Astrid16's all-dialogue contest! Here are the rules:**

 **1\. No M-rated material**

 **2\. No yaoi**

 **3\. Story MUST be all dialogue (but ellipses are allowed), as Astrid16 demonstrated in her drabble, "Oops?".**

 **4\. You vote by reviewing. The entry with the most votes/reviews wins on Monday night (the 12th).**

 **5\. Everyone- even the authors who entered the contest- can vote!**

 **Let me tell you, this was a heck of a lot of fun. I hope you enjoy, and if you want you can enter the contest yourself! (also, no pressure, but leaving a review is kind of expected of you also, as it DOES count as a vote... and I love to hear from people anyways! Please review!)**

* * *

Regarding Starfarer

* * *

"Why is it that when I listen to you talk, my face starts to hurt."

"That's _your_ problem, not mine."

"I kind of think its a problem shared by us all, Lloyd. One more word about Prince Donnagin and I swear my head will explode."

"Again, _your_ problem, Kai. Starfarer is amazing!"

"I agree with dirt clod. Starfarer has given me a headache."

"Oh come on! _Someone's_ gotta be on my side!"

"I'll be on your side, Lloyd. What do you want me to say?"

"Ah, thanks, frosty. Tell them Starfarer is amazing. And that they're crazy."

"... Lloyd, is that not lying?"

"Gahh! Zane, _again_ , you're on _my_ side!"

"Lloyd, no matter how hard you try, we're not interested. Not to mention, I just lost to Jay four times in a row because of your yakking your head off about the Imperial Slushball or whatever he was called -"

"Imperial _Sludge_ , Kai. Sludge. He's the ultimate bad guy that has that one mind-blaster that made General Raspurry go crazy, remember?"

"No, actually, because unlike one big fat nerd that I know, I don't care."

"I'm not a nerd!"

"Lloyd, just let us be. Maybe next time, when we're not in the middle of a round of Fist to Face, we can listen, but right now, if you hadn't noticed already, _we're_ _in_ _the_ _middle_ _of_ _a_ _round_ _of_ _Fist_ _to_ _Face_."

"Oh, you can listen while you play."

"Lloyd, even _I'm_ getting sick of it."

"And he's the Mouth of Lightning."

"Shut up!"

"I think you're all crazy. You just don't have the ability to comprehend the awesomeness of Prince Donnigan and his single-handed defeat of the Imperial Sludge! I swear, I read that part like fifty times... actually, I read the whole series fifty times."

"Yeah, I believe it... get out of the way, I can't see the screen!"

"Fine! But the comic's just _genius_ is what it is... who would have remembered that there was the anti-gravity switch, but Captain Orachid, of course? And that the Imperial Sludge was wearing that metal Gatewatch - you know those wrist-gun things that shoot the portals from that dimension to the other, remember - he stole from Princess Stoskai in the battle of the atlantic giants..."

"Oh, please, not another round of the atlantic giants. I think if I hear it one more time I might just break something."

"It was _genius_ of Donnigan to create that magnetic field using the inner mechanics of the ship's gravity transducer to render the Gatewatch useless, so that Sludge couldn't transport his Gatebirds to the ship to fight him, saving Princess Stoskai and Captain Orachid the trouble of fighting the Gatebirds while also getting the civilians safely out of the ship, but also rendering his own Shka'an sword useless in the process, because if you remember the Shka'an sword actually runs on a magnetic battery that allows the change in -"

"Are my ears bleeding?"

"What -? No."

"They seriously feel like they're bleeding... I swear..."

"That's not funny, Kai. But the Shka'an sword runs on a magnetic battery that allows the change in dimensions, like from dagger to a sword; It needed a magnetic battery to do that, not to mention function properly, so the moment he made the magnetic field it burned up in his hands. That was the other awesome part - imagine the sheer determination and loyalty of Prince Donnigan to his planet when he fought with hands burnt to a crisp, but he clutched the sword tightly anyways... I probably would have done that, too, actually."

"Lloyd, move!"

"Wait, but, let me show you what the Shka'an sword looks like -"

" _Move_!"

" _No_! Dang it, Lloyd! I lost again!"

"Ha! You know what, Lloyd, keep talking, it's doing me some good here. I haven't lost a round yet!"

"Switch spots with me, Cole. I can't take this little squirt yapping in my ear anymore."

"No, are you kidding? I can't take one more Prince Donnigan quote either!"

"I didn't quote him, Cole, I'm not that big of a nerd."

"... That was a big fat lie."

"He's telling the truth, actually, he really didn't quote -"

"No, the part about him not being a big nerd."

"I think he's surpassed nerd level at this point."

"I'm not a nerd!"

"Oh my Overlord, Cole... I think Lloyd's in love."

" _Ha_!"

"Shut up, Kai!"

"I can see it now... Special first edition Starfarer comic in a white dress. Of course, Lloyd in a tuxedo is actually quite hard to imagine, but it's possible, especially when you think about what it's for... Only Lloyd would marry a comic book."

"Shut up!"

"We'll shut up if _you_ shut up, got it, green bean?"

"Fine. But you're all crazy."

"Sheesh. Finally, the squirt's gone. My face is starting to feel a little better."

"Mine, too. I promise you, Jay, you're not winning another fight."

"I beg to differ!"

"Alright, three... two... one... _what_?!"

"The heck? It just turned off on us!"

"Oh, come on... I was so ready to kick your can, Jay."

"Yeah, well now nobody's kicking any can, because there's a power outage."

"Not a power outage, brothers."

"Hey... where's the remote, Zane?"

"I believe Lloyd took it."

"... _Ohhh_..."

"You're wrong, Jay... there's going to be some kicking of can tonight."

* * *

 **I hope you liked it! If you did, please don't hesitate to review (again, it's kind of expected of you), and drop by Astrid16's stories so that you can read the drabble that inspired the contest, "Oops?". This was a lot of fun to write! Thanks Astrid16 for having the contest, and doughnuts for all who review. (o)**


End file.
